Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an implant with magnetic field recognition, specifically an implant that recognizes fields that are generated by a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device.
Description of the Related Art
Although examinations with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices are generally developing an increasingly more significant role in diagnostic medicine, these examinations with MRI devices are contraindicated for a significant proportion of potential patients. Typically, such a contraindication can be caused for example by the presence of an implanted medical device (IMD).
Generally, there are various approaches for increasing the compatibility of implanted medical devices with MRI devices, more specifically with the working conditions in the field of influence of an MRI device. As such, typically, it is attempted to detect the fields that are characteristic for MRI devices so as to draw corresponding conclusions therefrom.
Generally, various methods for detecting magnetic fields and other electromagnetic fields are known from the prior art.
For example, United States Patent Publication 20080154342 to Digby et al., entitled “Implantable Medical Device Comprising Magnetic Field Detector”, appears to describe a magnetic field detector based on a giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensor or a band-pass filter in the antenna circuit.
In addition, for example, United States Patent Publication 20110152672, patented as U.S. Pat. No. 8,781,588, to Doerr et al., entitled “MRT Optocoupler”, describes an implant in which an electro-optical transducer is used to detect radio frequency (RF) and high frequency (HF) fields typical for MRI devices.
Furthermore, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,539 to Moriya et al., entitled “Magnetic Sensor with Faraday Element”, appears to disclose an apparatus that determines magnetic fields using an optical structure with a birefringence element, which is based on the Faraday effect.
The described prior art generally relate to a measurement of a static magnetic field or the measurement of typical RF/HF fields, or a combination of two measurement methods to determine both the static magnetic fields and the HF fields; wherein the term HF, hereinafter, will also include RF. A simultaneous detection of the RF/HF fields and the magnetic fields in one measuring unit is not previously known. Typically, the previous optical superstructures also have to be calibrated in a complex manner for quantitative statements or require a complex structure.